


pride forgotten

by Alexx_Farnell



Category: is life a fandom? i feel like it should be
Genre: Bullying?, I stg, LGBTQ Themes, Okay bye, Poetry, i mean i guess, nope - Freeform, why do i even try with tags this isn't a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexx_Farnell/pseuds/Alexx_Farnell





	pride forgotten

standing in front

of the mirror

seemingly naked

and hideous

to your eyes

your eyes

with the ability to wreak havoc

on what you see

balanced precariously

on a ledge

overlooking

all that you are worth

and

if i am to be honest

there isn't much of a view

←✡→

the inevitability

of being forgotten

and left

for dead

on the pavement

of the street of those who are broken

and sick

 those who do not fit into

societies regulations

those who do not

love the right way

do not

think the right way

do not look the right way

←✡→

and yet

we are those

who

bring to light all the colours

we are those that are veterans of war

a war lit by you

and fuelled by your refusal

to believe

that

we are equal

and now

we are but battle worn

and tired

but

we will fight

fight a fight that we did not start

and have no wish to be in

we are the ones

that are standing in front

of your firing squads

yet

unbeknownst to you

we are not helpless

we have our own guns

our own secret weapon

we have our pride

and now matter how many insults

are thrown our way

we will fight back

←✡→

but why step of that ledge

why end the war

when

according to you

quoting your bible verses

swearing to your god

i will be

not ascending

but

descending

to a hell

a place no better

than the one that rages

on

and

on

and

on

in my own home

in my head

dragged down by the

sickening

words

words that

torment and burn

like an angels water on a creature

made of darkness

on a creature that

you say is no better

than me

no better than the trash

the filth

left to slowly

slowly corrode

left to wear down with

years of

being plowed over

again and again

by the same old

same old words

←✡→

you forgot the word hope

and all of it's meanings

you've forgotten your pride

left it screwed up in the

bottom of

your bedside drawer

left for the dust to settle

until you pick it back up

only to find

that it no longer fits.

 

 

 

-Kai


End file.
